my_miisfandomcom-20200214-history
Guru Ant
Guru Ant is a CPU Mii that appears in all Wii Sports games and Wii Party. He is based on Guru Ant from the PaRappa the Rapper series. The micro masta has a clan/group seen in the Trivia section of the page. He is a Wuhu Island celebrity where has all the cash, money, and fame. Even though he is married to Rebecca, he has beating her and other people in sports since 2006. Wii Sports He is a champion in all sports with a skill level of Infinity+ in all sports. In Tennis, his partner is Rebecca. In Baseball, his team catches the ball every time and they always hit out of the park. His team is Rebecca, Ella, Shane Dawson, Sophie, Rasta, Funta, Christine, and Jon. In Boxing, he has 4 gloves due to him having 4 hands. He is the true champion and you get the Platinum Gloves after beating him. Wii Sports Resort He has the same skill level as in Wii Sports. In Swordplay, he is the champion and boss of super-duper-secret level 56. In Table Tennis, he has 4 arms and 4 hands, so he has 4 paddles. In Basketball, his team consists of Rebecca and Haxi. Wii Party He is an Advanced Master Mii. Wii Sports Club He has a grade of ★∞+. Wii Party U He is an Advanced Master Mii. Trivia * His Japanese name is Ari Dōshi (アリ導師). * If you beat him in Wii Sports Resort in all sports, you'll get the "Revolutions All The Time" stamp. * He is Rebecca's husband and their son is Gabuboi. * If you lose against him in any sport, your skill level will be -103057 and you will be facing Cool Cat. ** However, if you beat Cool Cat in the same sport, and have already faced Guru Ant and lost, your skill level will increase by 2x103057 and you will be facing Guru Ant again. * His relationship with Rebecca is referenced in New Wii Party. They have a score of 100 in Friend Connection, have high scores in all the Pair minigames, and they are also Advanced Master CPUs. * Beating him in New Wii Party along with Rebecca and Gabuboi, you will unlock the Sound Test and Game Corruptions. * He trained Cool Cat to be a Absolute Beginner in Wii Party and taught him how to suck at sports. * Guru Ant and Rebecca are the reason that the New Wii Sports series has more story and lore to it. * Guru Ant's clan consists of Rebecca, MrBeast, Gabuboi, His entire Baseball team, beef boss, Grasshoper, Kienan, Jesus, Dave Ramsey, Nate, Francis, Teddy, Chad, Dee Dee, Cool Cat, Momma Cat, Daddy Derek, Haxi, Jeffy, Elmo, Motak, Mohamed, Error-Chan, All of the PaRappa Miis, Kate, Bob, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Dave, Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Santa, Nick, and Lucario. * He owns the Super Secret Pro Custom Miis That Own Everything (Except For Cool Cat And His Family) (SSPCMTOE(EFCCAHF)) Gallery Guru Ant's Team.png|Guru Ant's Baseball team. Guru Ant, Dave Ramsey, and Kate in Wii Party.png|Guru Ant, Dave Ramsey, and Kate in Wii Party. Category:PaRappa Miis Category:Advanced Master CPU Category:Champions Category:Blue Outfit Miis Category:Impossible Miis